Broken
by SophieHolmesWatson
Summary: 'He knew he shouldn't have let Skye go on this mission, as simple as it had seemed to begin with.' Skye and Ward get captured when they plan to meet up with an asset and receive a potentially dangerous 0-8-4 from an ex-SHIELD agent. It doesn't go as planned, and when Skye's life is threatened what will Ward do? Will the team get there on time? Warnings and AN inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, so this is the fic for the 100th reviewer of one of my other AoS stories (The agent I want to be). So this is for my 100th reviewer pinkbelle who asked for 'Skye and Ward are being held by someone who wants information Ward has but Ward (obviously) refuses to tell him. The guy gets frustrated with this and threatens Skye's life if he doesn't tell him - make of that what you will! Oh, and if they could already be dating that would be preferred :)'

I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, I got a bit too heavy, and I'll re-do if you don't like it. I'm really sorry if this isn't right.

Okay, warnings for torture, mentions and talk of rape (But no rape, don't worry), swearing.

I hope this is okay.

I'll stop talking now, enjoy.

Ward awoke to a dull pounding in his temples, blood dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. He winced, lifting his head and automatically trying to find Skye. His eyes landed on the hacker, the girl was slumped forward in a chair, arms and legs bound. Her hair covered her face, but he could see blood dribbling down onto the floor.

"Skye!" he hissed, eyes searching out any and all exits.

He couldn't reach her; he was tied on the other side of the room and no matter how much he strained, the ropes wouldn't budge.

"Mmm, Grant?" Skye murmured, blinking and slowly looking her up. He could tell that the knock to the head was affecting her worse than it was him. There was a tiniest bit of light coming through the door, and even in such little light, Skye was flinching, recoiling back. When he caught her gaze, her eyes were glazed over and semi-unfocused.

"Skye?" No response.

"Skye, sweetheart, look at me." Ward whispered urgently, heart thudding in his ears. She had concussion, he too was feeling the effects, but she needed to stay awake.

He cursed the whole stupid mission, only letting out a breath when Skye let out a soft painful moan, reluctantly looking up.

"Ugh, what the hell?"

"Looks like SHIELD didn't plan this mission as well as they thought they did." he winced internally as Skye shivered, biting down on her lower lip. She was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top. The mission had called for casual beach wear, thank god she hadn't been wearing anything less than that.

It had started out simply enough, hence why Skye had come on the mission with Grant instead of May. They were to meet an ex-SHIELD agent, pass the guy on the beach, he would hand over the device they'd been searching for and then they would be on their way.

When they got to the beach, the couple had walked along the water's edge, acting as casual as possible, splashing water and holding hands. They'd been there for little over an hour when gunshots rang out, it was obvious immediately that someone had got to their asset before they could when Skye literally stumbled over his body when they scrambled for cover.

The hacker had called out, trying to drag the man with them. Grant had had to pull her back, explaining very softly that he was dead, a bullet in his brain, that there was nothing they could do.

They'd ran, Skye clinging to the agent's hand the whole time, as well as she had been coming along in training, this was her first proper mission since the Beserker staff, and she'd been mainly kept out of the way for that.

He watched Skye's head loll forward, just thanking whoever was listening that she hadn't been shot.

They'd both had their own guns on them, Skye's aim definitely more shaky than his, but he would admit that he'd felt proud when she'd managed to hit some of the black-clad men. But heavily outnumbered, the two had been surrounded. They'd stood facing each other, Ward holding Skye's hand. He'd thought that was it. There were no words spoken, a silent exchange passing between the two. The last thing Agent Ward had seen was Skye's panic stricken face, eyes widening. A brief burst of pain and then nothing.

Not until now.

He knew he shouldn't have let Skye go on this mission, as simple as it had seemed to begin with. He should have protested, she wasn't ready for this.

Or maybe Grant just wasn't ready to let her do this.

Skye and Ward had been dating for a few months, after the nasty staff incident, the two had come to some heavy blows. Skye screaming at Ward as he kicked the ever living shit out of the punching bag. Eventually, the agent had whirled around and for a split second, Skye thought he would hit her. But then she'd been pushed against the wall and he had kissed her. It had been hot and angry and passionate, and the single best kiss of both of their lives.

But now, watching Skye's head loll, hair matted and tangled as it fell across her face, Ward couldn't help but wish he'd kept his distance.

The door opened then, and by the sounds of it, there were at least four locks. One man entered the room, Grant vaguely recognising him from the beach. He held a small round pin in his palm, or what looked like a pin. Ward knew it was the device they'd been due to receive.

A small electronic chip, that when inserted into the body, would put that person under the control of that who touched it last.

It was a strange little thing and no one was sure where it had come from, the ex-SHIELD agent had found it and well…by found it, Ward meant 'stole'. And by stole he meant snuck into the CIA headquarters and took it.

And well, that was lucky for SHIELD. They didn't have to enter negotiations with the CIA, they simply had to contact one man. But it appeared that the ex-agent had been tailed, and by who, Ward was not sure.

Only those on the Bus and a select few back at the Hub knew how the device worked and that was because it held the same energies that the tesseract had held. Coulson had tried to contact Thor, but he was nowhere to be found.

And now the device was in enemy hands. And this man standing before them would not settle for just the chip, he'd want to know how to control it, how to duplicate it.

Ward's fears were called forth when the man stepped in front of him, a sneer on his face. "SHIELD's little lap-dogs fall again." he said, accent thick and heavy.

Russian?

That almost surprised him.

Almost. Because it all seemed to make sense now.

Well, well, well, SHIELD. Looks like you haven't been keeping tabs on the Red Room as well as we'd all been led to believe.

Now he knew why he recognised this man, it wasn't from the beach, it was from Agent Romanov's folder. He was older now, but there was no mistaking that face.

But now Grant knew they were in even deeper than he'd thought. The Red Room was lethal, though apparently had gotten sloppy over the years. Opening fire on a public beach? Stupid move. He just hoped Coulson could find them in time.

_Skye, I am so damn sorry. You should never have gotten into this._

There was nothing the Red Room wouldn't do. Rape, abuse, torture, it was all fair-play.

"Tell me how to use it. That's all I want, then I'll let you go." his smile said otherwise. "Or maybe I'll be kind and let you die quicker than I planned."

Skye gritted her teeth from behind the main, straining against the ropes.

_That's my girl._

Ward, and it was Ward now, stared straight at the man and spat his next words. "Go to hell." he said evenly, receiving a sharp blow to the cheek for his troubles.

"Now, I don't think your pet over there knows anything, but you? Oh yes, you know."

"Oh yes, Mr Belikov, but you'll have to kill me before I tell you anything."

If he was surprised by Ward's knowledge of him, he wasn't showing it.

"I see." Belikov took a few steps back. "Maybe you need a little motivation." he moved behind Skye's chair, hooking one arm around her neck. Skye choked softly, eyes widening and locking on Grant.

The agent lurched forward, agony ripping up his arms as he tried to get free.

"Get off her, you bastard." he growled lowly.

Belikov laughed, jerking Skye's chin up and kissing her roughly, hand tight around her neck. When he pulled back, her lip was bleeding and she was gasping for breath, looking dazed and panicked.

The Russian slid a knife from his belt, trailing the tip down her collarbone, slicing through the thin material of her shirt.

"Tell me, have you had your way with her yet? When I first saw her, I thought she might be feisty, but now I see she's the kind to lay down and take it. You'd take me, wouldn't you sweetheart?" he purred against her ear and Skye brought her head up them, effectively hitting him in the nose. "Fuck you."

Belikov laughed, backhanding her so hard her head flew to the side, a bruise blossoming immediately.

Ward's heart pounded, his wrists rubbed raw as he tried vainly to get out of the damned chair.

Belikov grabbed Skye's hair, yanking her head back, the knife at her throat. "Would you like to see her scream, agent? I bet it'd sound delicious." he nosed at her neck. "All bloody and broken. Mmm."

_He's fucking insane, the sick son of a bitch._

The knife trailed down, over the curve of her breast, until it rested across her ribs. He dragged the knife across, blood bleeding down pale skin.

Belikov seemed to get some joy out of it because he did it on the other side of her body, her stomach, her thighs, her arms. He finally slid the knife back into his belt and Skye, brave, beautiful Skye, had not made a sound.

She had tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the blood and creating a puddle on the floor.

"Now, you want to tell me, handsome?" he asked, fingers running through the hacker's hair.

Ward looked over at Skye, who had silently jerked her head to the side. "He won't tell you anything." her voice was decidedly weak.

"Very well." Belikov sighed, turning and slamming his fist into Skye's ribs. Then she did make a sound, an agonised sob, followed by hitching, broken breaths.

It happened again, twice, three times before he withdrew back.

Bruises covered her torso and side now, and he could, fucking hell, he could see where his fist had hit. It was like her ribs had…caved in. Her breaths were laboured and wheezing, and he knew she'd punctured her lung. They needed to get her out of there as soon as he could.

"I'll tell you. Just please…please stop." Grant heard himself say, eyes locked on Skye who was, thankfully for her, mostly unconscious.

Belikov grinned, stepping towards him.

The door slammed open and within seconds, the man was slumped on the floor, bleeding heavily from his chest.

He looked over to the door and lo and behold, not only was May there, the rest of the team was.

Ward thought he might be in shock, mind working on autopilot. He was first to be untied and he rushed to Skye, cupping her cheek and lifting her head. "Skye? Sweetheart, please." his voice cracked.

Her breathing was shallow, an unhealthy rattling sound coming from her chest every time she breathed.

"S…Simmons. You have to help her. I…you have to help her." he was unceremoniously shoved out the way as the scientist crashed to her knees, talking medical nonsense that flew in one ear and out the other.

_My fault. Should have protected her. Skye, my Skye. My hacker. If she dies-No, no you can't think that, no she won't. She'll be fine._

A choked cough made him look up, without even having any conscious thought to move, he was on top of Belikov, pummelling and hitting and kicking with everything he had.

"You fucking…piece of…shit. Bastard…Don't deserve to die…so easily!" he slammed his fist down, and it was already obvious that he was dead. Later, he could blame it on residue anger from the staff but he knew it was because he'd dared touch Skye.

He wasn't sure who he was angriest at; Belikov or himself.

"Ward! Ward, stand down!" Coulson was next to him, the only one not fussing over Skye. His hand was on his shoulder.

Ward shook his off, grabbing Belikov by the shoulders and shoving him down, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. Grant grabbed a gun with trembling, bloodied hands, lurching to his feet and moving towards the door.

_They'd all fucking die for this._

"May!" he heard Phil shout before the elder agent shoved him against the wall. Immediately he began struggling, barely noticing as May slid up beside him. He didn't realise until it was too late that she had a tranquiliser. He didn't feel the sting as the needle slid into his neck, only watched with hollow eyes as Fitz and Simmons hovered over Skye, Jemma crying.

"I'm so sorry, Agent Ward." May's voice echoed in hs head.

_Sorry? No…no, she can't be dead, no._

Those words followed him all the way into unconsciousness.

So…yeah, I'll be making this a two-shot, hope that's alright. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. The next chapter of Agent I want to be will be up tomorrow. Thank you guys, please review, sorry for any mistakes and if it was crap and you didn't like it.

Sorry, thank you, love you all!


	2. AN!

A quick note to ask you guys if you'd prefer this to be straight after the kidnapping, a few days later, etc?

The next chapter /should/ be out later today, please don't hold me to that.

I'm British but watch AoS every Wednesday online (SHUSH). Ugh, how on earth are we going to survive till January D:

Anyway, until later- Sophie.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for taking so long. Forgive me.

Coulson gently lowered Ward to the ground, rolling him onto his side and looking back at Skye. The girl was on her back, Simmons' hands moving frantically over her.

"S…She's not breathing. I…I don't have the equipment, I…" she stammered, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Coulson's gaze dropped, the elder agent slumping on the floor next to Grant.

_Too late. We were too late._

He listened silently to Fitz trying to placate Simmons. "You know you can do this. We can do this." he said firmly, rummaging in the green med bag. He pulled out some tubing, passing it to Jemma. The bi-chemist looked startled before closing her eyes and nodding.

"May, go and get the SUV ready, we need to get to a hospital as soon as possible."

Hands shaking slightly, she tipped Skye's head back, opening her mouth. She grimaced at the blood, gently and carefully wiping away as much as she could.

"Fitz, you make sure her heart keeps beating, If it stops, she'll most certainly die." she croaked. "Here goes nothing." she murmured, starting to slide the tubing into Skye's mouth, down her throat.

Once she was certain the tube was in the correct place, she started to blow into the other end. The uninjured side of Skye's chest rose, and really, that was all she could do right now. She looked over at Fitz, his fingers on her neck. He nodded, giving her a shaky thumbs up.

"Sir?" Leo asked as he stood, the hacker cradled in his arms, Jemma still giving Skye the air she needed.

"I'll stay here with Ward until he wakes, you go to the hospital. Call me as soon as you know anything." he said quietly, nodding. "Go on, go." he urged.

The pair hurried out and Coulson watched. "She'll be okay." he murmured, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or his unconscious teammate.

…

Jemma paced the halls, walking the length of the corridor as she waited for news.

The three of them had reached the hospital in record time, Skye's pulse fading rapidly beneath Fitz's fingers.

They'd handed her over to the doctors and that had been that.

Jemma had watched them take her through the doors to surgery, wanting desperately to follow. She'd tried to actually, stumbled forward a few steps before falling. Fitz had been at her side in an instant, arm wrapping around her shoulders, soothing her rapid breathing.

"You saved her. You did it. I knew you could." he'd helped her to the waiting room where she'd then crashed for half an hour.

That had been two hours ago.

But if anybody thought Jemma had been frantic, they hadn't seen Ward.

He came barrelling through the doors, hands balled into fists, face flushed with anger.

"Where is she?" he demanded, looking between the four agents, gaze pointedly fixed on Jemma.

"She's in surgery." May cut in before the poor girl started crying.

Ward whirled around, fist raised, looking ready to hit the senior agent. May raised one eyebrow. "If you think I won't sedate you again, Agent, you are severely mistaken. Stand down."

Ward seemed to slump, hands falling listlessly at his sides. He sat heavily before shoving his head in his hands. He hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. As the adrenaline wore off, he was starting to feel his injuries.

"Hey, why don't we go and get you checked out?" Simmons offered her hand out to Grant.

The agent opened his mouth to say no, I'm fine, Skye's the one they hurt, not me.

Instead, he felt the mortifying tell-tale sign of tears.

Jemma took his hand, heaving him up and urging him forward to find a doctor, at least she could help him hide from the others.

Ward was not one for emotions. Not really. Sarcasm, teasing, he could do. He was getting better, the team and Skye had changed him. He wouldn't hide it if he were ill or injured. Well…not as much as he used to. He told Skye that he cared about her, that she was important to him.

Then came the realisation that he hadn't told Skye that he loved her.

_And now I might not get the chance._

He let himself be lead, be pushed into a cubicle, Jemma actually very persistent when she wanted to be.

She took the equipment from the doctor before shooing him away. "I can handle it." she ushered him out and closed the curtain.

"Tell me where you're hurt." she said softly, gently, like she was talking to a child.

Ward didn't shout, he didn't protest or complain about it being degrading. He didn't feel like Agent Ward anymore, not afraid to shoot, not afraid of anything. He felt like the little boy watching his older brother kicking the shit into his younger brother. Helpless, useless, guilty. So guilty.

"It's my fault." it came out as a whisper and Jemma tutted, dabbing his temple with some cotton wool. "No. If it's anyone's fault, it's SHIELD's for not having the right intel, it's the Russian bastards fault."

It was the first time he'd heard her swear. He looked up and saw matching emotions on the girls face. She felt guilty too, and the words had been or herself as well as him.

"Let's just agree to disagree." he said quietly, wringing his hands- a God awful habit that he'd thought he'd kicked.

Jemma sighed, biting her lip, placing butterfly stitches over the cuts across his hairline. She was silent, stomach churning.

Skye. Her team. One big, broken family. If one of their family was to die…

"Done." Simmons croaked, voice strangled.

Grant looked up, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Coulson said you saved her. Thank you, Jemma." he said sincerely, standing and nodding. He straightened his tie, rubbing a hand over his face before returning to the waiting room.

The others were waiting for him and his stomach dropped. He came to a standstill, shaking his head.

_No. No, this is not happening. She's not, she can't be._

"Agent Ward?" Coulson prodded. "Agent, she's alive. The surgery went perfectly." he said softly, a small smile on his face.

Simmons squealed, rushing to Fitz who picked her up, hugging her tightly. When they pulled away, Jemma was sniffling, rubbing her eyes.

"Can I see her?" he had to, he had to see her.

"Why do you think we're out here instead on in there with her?" May quirked her lips into the tiniest smile, inclining her head to the room where Skye was.

He said nothing more, hurrying in to his partner.

_Small, _was his first thought when he saw her. _God, she looks so small._

All the wires and tubes sticking into a body normally so full of energy, it hurt to look.

He slumped into the chair at her side, taking her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"I am so sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes and cradling her hand to his cheek. He sniffed and let a few tears fall, only ever in front of Skye.

"I should have protected you, I should have stopped him, Jesus, I'm sorry." he hissed, shaking his head. "What kind of damn partner am I if I can't protect you and stop you getting hurt? I love you. I love you, okay?"

He knew there would be no reply.

He hunched forward, pressing his forehead to her arm.

_Stupid sedative, _he thought drowsily as he drifted towards unconsciousness.

…..

He was awoken by a voice he'd believed he may never hear again.

"Grant, you're making my arm numb. C'mon, get up."

The agent's head shot up, eyes widening. He was so delighted, he leant forward, kissing her temple and cheek and jaw before sitting back, reverently holding her hand.

Skye's voice was hoarse and breathless, her face pale and tired, but she was alive.

She was alive.

She briefly pulled the mask off her mouth. "And I love you too, idiot." her eyes twinkled.

"Now come here and cuddle with me, I'm cold." she murmured.

Ward carefully curled around her on her uninjured side, careful of the numerous wires. He pecked her on the lips, tracing a path down her cheek with his finger. He placed the mask back over her face, closing his eyes, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, gently of course.

The two fell asleep soon after.

And if FitzSimmons took pictures of the couple, Skye and Ward didn't have to know.

….

There will most likely be a sequel, so be ready for one more chapter. Sorry for shitty writing and OOCness. Thank you to all who reviewed and alerted, it means sososososo much. Thank you :) -Sophie


End file.
